DUELO DE ESPERANZAS
by Hypatia-s
Summary: Oneshot. André acepta un puesto temporal en Saint Michel con el objetivo de mejorar su carrera militar.


DUELO DE ESPERANZAS

* * *

Óscar François de Jarjayes caminaba, junto a su inseparable André, hacia los jardines de palacio, con la esperanza de disfrutar de las últimas rosas de la temporada, y relajarse un poco.

Óscar, como últimamente venía sucediendo, sentía su cabeza pesada y ligeramente embotada, presión ejerciendo sobre ella, y sentía punzadas constantes detrás de los ojos. Esta situación ya le estaba acarreando problemas durante sus entrenamientos, ya que se encontraba mucho más lenta de reflejos, y su capacidad de concentración había disminuido considerablemente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Nana ya había percibido esto, y no paraba de recordarle (aunque, generalmente, esgrimía sus argumentos de forma muy sonora), que no podía salir con esas ojeras, que tenía que descansar.

André, por otro lado, contemplaba con ostensible preocupación el rostro distraído y disperso de Óscar, cuyos ojos aparecían cansados y sin brillo, leves ojera empezando a contornear los bordes inferiores. No se atrevía a comentárselo a ella, pero se notaba que llevaba unos días extremadamente triste, desde que Von Fersen dejó la zona, para atender unos asuntos. Desde que se despidieron, Óscar parecía estar notándolo más que de costumbre.

"Óscar…" Susurró sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

"¿Qué deseas, my buen André?" Oscar se giró hacia él, sonrisa perfecta y brillante, pero no le llegaba a los ojos.

"Nada…"

"¿Seguro?" La sonrisa despareció, siendo sustituida por una expresión de preocupación, que siempre hacía que André se sintiera henchido de una sensación extraña, a la cual no podía poner nombre. "¿Tienes algún problema en el que te pueda ayudar?"

"No. Nada." Cuando la cara de incredulidad apareció, buscó frenéticamente una excusa. "Lo de siempre. Nana."

"¿Qué te ha dicho ahora?" La sonrisa estaba de vuelta, prácticamente invisible, pero André conocía a Óscar desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para conocer los más pequeños detalles a la perfección.

"¡Quiere que me corte el pelo!" Exclamó indignado, levantando una mano para pasársela por la larga melena, y retirarse un par de mechones que le caían sobre los ojos. "¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Eso nunca!"

Óscar observó a su amigo unos momentos. No se había percatado de ello, pero llevaba la melena un poco más larga de cuando se la había cortado para ayudarla a atrapar al Caballero Negro.

"Ummm. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella."

Mentira, pero la cara de horror en André merecía la pena.

"¿Hasta tú me traicionas? ¡Nadie se compadece de mí! Buaaaaaaaa"

Oscar, no pudiéndose contener, se soltó a carcajada limpia, recordando, por un breve momento, que sólo André podía hacerla reís así, como cuando tenían diez años y muchas menos preocupaciones.

André, por su parte, la estaba mirando extasiado. Para él, no había sacrificio suficientemente pesado o doloroso si conseguía hacerla reír. Era un sonido de placer, de relajación. Por unos momentos, la hacía feliz, levantaba de sus hombros la pesada carga de sus responsabilidades que suponía encargarse de la seguridad de la realeza en un momento en que las revueltas populares contra ellos eran tan comunes. Sintió un leve pinchazo de dolor al reconocer que no siempre podía ayudarla, o hacerla reír.

Óscar le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sabiendo perfectamente que André sólo buscaba animarla, y que a siempre anteponía su felicidad a la propia. En la vida de Óscar, tan ajetreada, llena de traiciones, deslealtades, y egoísmo, resultaba increíblemente confortador tener a alguien como André a su lado.

Porque, para algo, al fin y al cabo, era André su 'inseparable André'.

Su amigo incondicional, su apoyo. Siempre apoyándola, estado ahí por ella, sin importarle cuán mala es su propia situación. Sabiendo que podía confiar perfectamente en él, y que podía actuar como quisiese, sin ocultar sus contradicciones, sus esperanzas, sus risas y sus lágrimas. Ni tan sólo podía ser la mitad de libre con Von Fersen, no queriendo ser vista como débil. André nunca pensaría eso de ella, y eso era un confort.

"¿Volvemos a casa, André?" Preguntó, notando que ya habían pasado un buen rato mirando en silencia las rosas, sin realmente apreciarlas.

"Sí." André retiró su vista de las flores, y miró a lo lejos, tan taciturno como Óscar lo hubiera visto antes.

Caminando de vuelta al palacio, Óscar estudió de reojo a su amigo. Parecía excesivamente preocupado por algo, como si estuviera pesando sobre su alma, y su labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, que decía más sobre su agitación interna que muchas de sus ruidosas exclamaciones.

Permitió que André tomara el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que quisiera confesar, hasta que llegaron a palacio.

"André, soy tu amiga, puedes contarme lo que te pasa. Siempre puedes hacerlo." Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecerse. Deberían darse prisa, o llegarían tarde a cenar.

"Me voy, Óscar. Seis meses como estancia mínima, antes de que pueda tomar un período de descanso para visitar. Probablemente prorrogable." Las palabras vinieron rápidas y muy juntas, como si André intentara parar el golpe de efecto haciéndolo mucho más rápido. "Me envía el General."

Óscar sintió que le faltaba aire por unos segundos. No podía ser… no. Imposible. ¡Ella era su superior! Alguien tenía que haberle comentado algo, ¿no?, tenía que haber sido comunicada de esta decisión. Esto… esto era inaceptable.

"Pero, ¿qué? ¿por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? Soy tu superior, debería haber sido comunicada con antelación. ¡Debería de haber tenido algo que ver con esa decisión!"

"Me ordenaron no decirte nada, porque te negarías y rechazarías la oferta, antes de estudiarla." Oscar quiso presentar, pero calló. Era cierto, muy a su pesar. La mera idea de tener que enviar a André sólo a algún sitio le helaba la sangre. "Es una gran oportunidad de demostrar lo que valgo."

André la estaba mirando nerviosamente, pero lo único en lo que Óscar podía pensar era en el hecho de que André la estaba abandonando, aunque sólo fueran unos pocos meses.

Por otro lado, André sólo buscaba medrar en su posición. Como sirviente, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que Óscar le viera de ninguna otra manera. A pesar de su poco convencional visión del mundo, ella era una aristócrata, y nunca, nunca, se fijaría en alguien como André aparte de cómo un amigo. Ella era su 'superior', y mientras André lo tenía asumido, era obvio que ella, en ocasiones, no podía pasar de esa barrera.

"Dime que me escribirás." Óscar ordenó. "Me contarás lo que haces, con quién hablas… qué problemas se te presentan…" Su voz bajó de tono, casi susurrando al final. Era duro, sólo pensar que André no estaría allí para hacerla reír.

"Voy a Saint Michel…" André susurró.

Óscar asintió. Era un gran regimiento, y las posibilidades de ascensión allí eran más difíciles que cuando se tenía un padrino, como ella, en Versalles.

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que tal vez él estaba insatisfecho con su actual posición en el ejército, lo cual decía muy poco de su calidad como amiga en ese momento. De pronto, sintió unas ganas de llorar incontenibles, y no sabía por qué.

"Te deseo mucha suerte, amigo mío, aunque sé que no te hará falta." Le dijo, sonriendo lo más confortadoramente que pudo, dejando una de sus manos acariciar una de las de él, apreciando los callos de trabajar con espadas y del duro trabajo de sirviente. "Si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme para presentarme a la cena, hoy mi padre ha insistido en cenar conmigo."

André asintió, observando cómo óscar prácticamente subía las escaleras corriendo, nada de su usual compostura.

En su habitación, Óscar se sentó, mirando al techo, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. No sabía lo que le ocurría. Tal vez el hecho de que André nunca había dejado su lado, el hecho de que su mundo se estaba desmoronando, las terribles tensiones en palacio, las crecientes frivolidades de María Antonieta, su propio padre y Von Fersen. Todo se le venía encima y la única persona que le apoyaba, en la que podía confiar, se iba, a perseguir sus propios sueños. Tal vez fuera eso lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que André hubiera decidido algo tan importante sin consultárselo.

Ella le necesitaba, mucho a su pesar. André era su mejor amigo, todo el mundo lo sabía, y los soldados bajo su mando lo tenían asumido.

El problema de todo esto recaía sobre su propio padre, pensó ella por un momento, con rencor. Si él no odiara tan encarnizadamente a André, todo sería mejor. André no podía medrar por propios méritos, no cuando los contactos eran lo que primaba a la hora de elegir ascender a alguien. Óscar había intentado usar sus propios contactos, e incluso había intentado introducir el tema ante su padre, pero éste se había negado, apuntando que André era solamente el sirviente, huérfano, y que sólo permitían su presencia porque Nana la había criado a ella.

Era una situación imposible, y lo peor de todo era que se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, pensando únicamente en sí misma y en cómo la marcha de André podría afectarla, en vez de cómo esto podría beneficiar a André, como soldado y como persona.

Decidió no bajar a cenar. No se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a su padre, y francamente, no le apetecía fingir una sonrisa para nadie.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, André se levantó antes del alba, rogando no ver a Óscar. Si la veía, y detectaba que su marcha la entristecía en lo más mínimo, se quedaría, y eso no era lo que él quería. Lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad.

"Buaaaaaa" Nana estaba llorando. Llorando. Y probablemente André tendría moraduras en su brazo, de tan fuertemente que lo estaba estrechando. "Cuídate André…"

Llevaba así un buen rato. Que comiera. Que durmiera. Que no bebiera alcohol, que no es bueno. Que no se fuera de juerga con el resto de los soldados. Tenía que parecer serio si quería truinfar. Que se alimentara bien. Que no buscara compañía femenina no recomendada. Que no tratara de buscar novia decente, porque no tenía ningún tipo de suerte, y conseguiría que le pillara alguna barriobajera con ganas de medrar socialmente. Que escribiera. Que se acordara de su Nana, que tanto lo quería.

Eso, repetido durante más de una hora.

"Y nos dejas aquí solitas, a mí y a Óscar, ¿quién cuidará de mi niña?"

"Nana, tu niña ya es una mujer. Una mujer muy fuerte que no necesita a nadie con ella. Se basta a sí misma, como tú. Es independiente y decidida, y además te tiene a ti. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella." La abrazó entonces, memorizando otra vez su olor, a jazmines del jardín y al agua de lavanda con el que aromatizaba la ropa. Cómo su pequeño cuerpo se sentía entre sus brazos. Nana era toda su familia. Ella le había criado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que eso, más que cualquier palabra, transmitiría lo mucho que la quería.

"Así que no necesito a nadie, ¿eh?"

"¡Óscar! – André exclamó, relajando un poco el firme abrazo sobre su abuela, pero no dejándola marchar."

"No estarías pensando en marcharte sin despedirte de mi, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno… yo es que te creía durmiendo y no quería molestarte y… bueno, tengo que irme ya."

"¿Escribirás?

"Por supuesto. Cuando tenga tiempo, os escribiré a las dos."

André miró a su Nana, aún sollozando, y a Óscar, que le estaba mirando como si el hecho de que se marchara le provocara dolor físico, y suspiró.

Las dos mujeres de su vida. Ninguna otra podría compararse, nunca.

"Hasta luego entonces, André. Te deseo mucha suerte en esta nueva posición." "Gracias." André hizo una leve reverencia y se inclinó a besar ligeramente la mano de Óscar, quien no protestó que no era una dama. Olía a rosas, como siempre. Al agua que Nana ponía es su lavatorio para que se aseara todas las mañanas. Para él, este olor era tan conocido como el de lavanda y jazmín de su abuela, y trató de captar el momento. Los ligeros callos en las palmas de las manos, resultado de largos años de trabajar con espadas y de entrenamiento militar, la calidez de la piel, y el casi invisible corte de la piel que separaba la parte de su mano sobre la que el sol incidía, ligeramente más oscura, y la protegida por las mangas de su chaqueta.

André se irguió, sabiendo que no podía demorarse más.

"Os echaré de menos."

Mientras Óscar le observaba cabalgar hacia la carretera, Nana se deslizaba hasta estar arrodillada sobre el suelo, llorando. No sabía lo que le podía ocurrir a André. Tal vez… tal vez fuera enviado a calmar una revuelta… algún campesino con un cuchillo… le ocurría a más soldados de lo que uno pensara, y eso le angustiaba. La posibilidad de recibir una carta diciéndole que su nieto, su André, había muerto en acto de servicio.

Óscar se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó.

* * *

Dos meses después

* * *

"Von Fersen se halla en la salita azul, esperándola." Óscar levantó su mirada de los documentos que había estado redactando, reportajes sobre la evolución de su escuadrón.

"De acuerdo, gracias." Le respondió a la criada, con una sonrisa, y esperó, inmóvil, hasta que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella. Poniendo los papeles en orden, pensó en Von Fersen.

Sí. Se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto. Von Fersen era un muy apreciado amigo. Pero no sentía esas terribles palpitaciones que le encogían en corazón hasta que sentía una sensación de ardor en su pecho.

Estaba más preocupada por André. Dos meses. Dos meses sin noticias suyas. Ni una carta, ni un regalo, ni una breve misiva. Ella había intentado hacer discretas indagaciones, para poder satisfacer a Nana, que parecía una sombra de sí misma.

Los soldados que venían de Saint Michel no conocían a André. Era muy posible, dada la cantidad de gente que había, y donde intentar encontrar a un soldado era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

En cuanto a sus superiores, mencionaban simplemente que André estaba realizando sus entrenamientos, y nada más. No había noticias, ni comunicados. Los niveles de frustración eran elevadísimos, y más de una noche se había quedado en vela. André estaba en Saint Michel, obviamente, hasta ahí había sido asegurada, pero seguramente en dos meses él habría encontrado algún momento para escribir una carta, aunque fuera solamente a su abuela, ¿verdad? André se preocupaba enormemente por ella. Seguramente no la dejaría sufrir como estaba sufriendo voluntariamente.

O tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado.

Óscar sabía cómo eran los cuarteles de los soldados. No directamente, pero había oído suficientes historias de sus propios soldados mientas hablaban entre ellos que era imposible el desconocimiento. Se iba a los bares, se miraban a las mujeres.

La primera vez que pensó en esto, una rabia repentina la había poseído. André seguro que había conocido a alguna mujer, y pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ella. Era natural, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? La mayor parte de los hombres, especialmente los jóvenes, estaban interesados en mujeres, y André no sería una excepción. El único problema es que Óscar sabía que no había posibilidad de ninguna mujer permitiera a su marido pasar tanto tiempo con otra mujer. Y muy a su pesar, Óscar lo era.

A medida que los días iban pasando, mayor era su convicción de que André debía de haber encontrado una novia, o estaba persiguiendo a alguna mujer.

Óscar no dudaba, en ningún momento, que André pudiera conseguir la mujer que quisiera. Era un soldado, con trabajo fijo. Era un buen hombre, educado, agradable, trabajador, dedicado. No era feo. Y tenía ese precioso pelo largo del cual se mostraba tan orgulloso.

Seguramente tenía a un par de mujeres persiguiéndole. No que ellas le merecieran, por supuesto.

"Buenos días." Saludó, al entrar en la habitación, y Von Fersen se puso inmediatamente de pie, esperando a que ella tomara asiento para hacerlo él.

Impecables modales, a pesar de que sabía que podía prescindir de ellos con Óscar.

"Buenos días." Von Fersen sonrió, obviamente encantado de volver a verla, y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse, ligeramente. "Tenía muchísimas ganas de verla de nuevo."

"Igualmente. Sus asuntos le han mantenido alejado de Versalles más tiempo de lo que planeaba."

"Sí, surgieron complicaciones. Afortunadamente, todo ha sido solucionado satisfactoriamente." Óscar asintió, complacida por Von Fersen, y más relajada en su presencia de lo que había esperado estar. Era bueno encontrarse con una cara amigable, alguien que hubiera estado alejado de Versalles y todos los problemas que se habían acumulado estos meses. "Digamos que me he aburrido muchísimo, y he echado de menos a mis amigos aquí. Pero suficiente sobre mí. ¿Qué ha pasado en Versalles estos meses?"

Oscar y Von Fersen hablaron largo de lo que había ocurrido estos meses, Von Fersen asintiendo. Era un gran alivio, poder conversar con alguien que no hubiera estado implicado directamente.

Pero no era lo mismo.

Estaban tomando un refrigerio cuando Von Fersen indagó sobre ella.

"Todo sigue igual por aquí."

"Ya veo." Su cara se aclaró, y Von Fersen sonrió otra vez, más ampliamente esta vez. Sus ojos parecía brillar de alegría, por un breve momento. "Ahora mismo me acabo de acordar. Los entrenamientos de los soldados ya habrán terminado hace dos horas. André debe estar a punto de aparecer." Asintió, todavía sonriendo. "Tengo ganas de volverle a ver. Es un gran chico."

Óscar paró de sonreír. Von Fersen había sido una buena distracción sobre sus pensamientos sobre André, pero otra vez la sombra de su amigo aparecía.

"Sí, André es un gran hombre."

André no era un chico, ya no. Era un hombre. Viviendo por su cuenta, trabajando para su propio futuro, probablemente olvidando a su abuela y amiga de la infancia con su futura esposa…

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"André está en Saint Michel. En el escuadrón."

Von Fersen la miró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras reflexionaba. "Oh. Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado verle. ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿O es ése su destino indefinido…?" He preguntó, sintiendo que algo iba mal con Óscar. Parecía muy agitada ante la inocente pregunta.

"Tiene previsto volver para hacer una visita en seis meses. Después de eso, puede decidir quedarse aquí, en Versalles, o regresar."

"Debe de echarle mucho de menos. Siempre estaban juntos."

Oscar asintió, sabiéndolo cierto. El vacío de André era implacable. Se veía muchas veces girando su cabeza para comentar algo con él, solamente para descubrir que ya no estaba allí. Se había visto muchas veces paseando por palacio, buscándole para que le acompañara a algún sitio, antes de recordar que ya no se encontraba aquí.

Había apuntado cosas que creyó que a André le gustaría oír: historias, chistes, algún detalle de la vida de un compañero, para recordar que no era necesario.

Echaba de menos que la hiciera reír, y la acompañara. Echaba de menos sus palabras de aliento y sus sonrisas. Echaba de menos el hecho de que la escuchara sin juzgarla, y la aceptara completamente, creyendo que no debería de cambiar nada sobre sí misma. Echaba de menos entrenar con él, y dar paseos juntos. Echaba de menos sus quejas sobre cualquier cosa.

Echaba de menos su presencia. Se sentía increíblemente sola cuando no tenía a André a su lado para acompañarla.

"Sí. Le echo muchísimo en falta."

"Lo entiendo. Grandes amigos no se encuentran tan fácilmente."

"No. No se encuentran." Óscar afirmó, antes de decidir cortar la conversación. "¿Va a quedarse a cenar? Mi padre estaría encantado de verle…"

* * *

Cuatro meses dspués de que André se fuera

* * *

Óscar estaba delante de la puerta a la habitación de André. No debería de estar haciendo esto. Era impropio de ella. Incorrecto, impropio y además, una violación de la intimidad de André y de sus propias convicciones. Pero tras cuatro meses de silencio, necesitaba algo de André para darle fuerzas.

Von Fersen seguía todavía en Versalles, pero ella no se sentía interesada por él. Por supuesto que le quería, como a un amigo, pero aquél amor ya había desaparecido.

Ahora mismo, sólo quería ver a un hombre. A André. Después de vapulearle, por supuesto, tomando su venganza por la prolongada agonía que su silencio había producido, pensaba hacerle jurar que no las volvería a abandonar. Ni a ella ni a Nana.

Sabía que Nana venía muchas veces a esta misma habitación, perdiéndose entre los recuerdos que todavía estaban aquí, recordando a su nieto y maldiciéndole. Más de una vez la había seguido a esta habitación, y había escuchado sus sollozos, suavizados tras la puerta.

¿Cuántas veces ella misma había bajado hasta aquí? Llamando con un par de estoques, antes de recordar que André no se había quedado dormido hasta tarde.

Simplemente no estaba allí.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba tal cual ella la recordaba, hace ya unos años que no entraba, realmente. Impropio para una señorita, miembro de la guardia real o no.

Era una habitación más, típica del servicio, una de las pocas que pertenecían simplemente a una sola persona. Óscar había insistido en ello, hace tiempo. No veía propio que André durmiera con su abuela, o con otra mujer, una vez que cumplió los catorce y su voz empezó a cambiar.

Las paredes estaban encaladas, para darles blancor y evitar los chinches en la medida de lo posible. El techo presentaba manchas de humedad, de las últimas lluvias. Siempre calaba por la parte norte del palacio. Dado que solamente afectaba a los criados, el padre de óscar, siguiendo el ejemplo de muchos otros nobles, había decidido no invertir en las costosas reparaciones. De todas maneras, André solía intentar repintar sobre ellas.

La habitación no tenía nada que hacer con respecto a la de la propia Óscar, aunque era ostentosa si se comparaba con la de otros. Lógico, si se tiene en cuenta que André era soldado, soltero y no se daba ni a la bebida ni al juego ni a las mujeres, a diferencia del resto de soldados

Una cama estaba pegada a una esquina. Estrecho camastro de lana, cubierto con gruesas mantas. No había chimenea, y en las frías noches de invierno se notaba, especialmente ya que estaban en la parte norte.

Había un armario y un aparador de cajones, llenos de la ropa y libros que André había dejado atrás cuando se fue a Saint Michel. Nada más.

Acercándose al armario, abrió sus puertas. Completamente vacío, excepto por un par extra de mantas. Cerrando la puerta rápidamente, óscar sintió otra aguda punzada.

André no estaba. Un armario vacío y una habitación con humedades es lo que le quedaba de él.

Dirigiéndose hacia el aparador, dejó que sus manos recorrieran la suave madera. Este aparador había estado antes en los aposentos de su propio padre, habiendo sido retirados tras una reforma del mobiliario que su padre hizo hace algunos años. Era una pieza lujosa y cara, contrastando vívidamente con el resto de la austera habitación. Óscar misma había ayudado a André a arrastrar el pesado mueble hasta la habitación, aunque habían tenido serios problemas intentándolo hacer pasar por la estrecha puerta.

Abriendo el primer cajón, Óscar no pudo menos que sonreír. Unos cuantos libros de cuando ellos eran pequeños. Libros de lectura, todos ellos de cuentos infantiles. Dado que la mayoría de los hijos de los sirvientes empezaban a trabajar muy pronto, incluido André, la mayoría no habían aprendido a leer. Óscar sabía que André enseñaba a algunos, principalmente cuando ella tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, y él tenía libre.

En el segundo cajón encontró ropa. Unas cuantas camisas, la mayoría de tela áspera y barata.

Por mucho que quisiera ignorar e ignorara las diferencias, había momentos, como éste, en los que Oscar sentía el gran peso de la diferencia de clases sociales. André había luchado arduamente para llegar hasta adónde había llegado.

Y unos cuantos pañuelos, algunos de seda, con sus iniciales bordadas. Nana solía hacerlos con restos de retales de cuando se empeñaba en coserle un nuevo vestido a Óscar.

Tomando uno de ellos, lo acarició entre sus dedos, dejando que la suave tela se deslizara entre ellos.

Se lo introdujo en el bolsillo, y salió afuera, sigilosamente. No quería que se montara un escándalo si se la veía salir furtivamente de la zona destinada a los dormitorios de los sirvientes, a altas horas de la madrugada.

Dos semanas después, mientras visitaba a uno de sus soldados, herido de nuevo en otra revuelta social, mientras los ciudadanos reclamaban pan, su mano se introdujo en su bolsillo, y ella estrechó el pañuelo fieramente.

* * *

Seis meses después de que André se fuera

* * *

Ridículo.

Completamente ridículo.

Cuánta inutilidad. El nuevo capitán que habían ascendido era un completo imbécil.

Para empezar, estaba demasiado obeso como para poder ser realmente de ayuda en el caso de que fuera necesario. Óscar era la primera en admitir que esto no suponía un gran problema. Al fin y al cabo, sus tareas comprendían más dirigir, organizar y motivar, que manejar diestramente una espada, y su obsesión por la comida no era un impedimento para que fuera un gran capitán. De hecho, la mayor parte de los generales había olvidado como sostener una espada, y no por ello eran peores en su trabajo.

Pero lo que a ella más le molestaba era el aire de superioridad que mantenía con el resto de los subordinados, suyos o no. Estaba claro que, al igual que Óscar, procedía de familia más o menos adinerada, y por tanto su dinero había comprado su posición militar, pero era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que suponía ser un soldado, de cómo dirigirlos, de cómo entrenarlos, de cómo encargarse de las propias funciones de un capitán.

Podía aprender, pero su complejo de superioridad se lo impedía. Despreciaba a la propia Óscar por ser una mujer, no hacía caso de las recomendaciones de los cabos, mostraba un completo desinterés por cualquier cosa que no fuera relacionarse con las cortesanas de palacio, y no perdía oportunidad de crear mal ambiente.

Como tantos otros nobles, despreciaba al pueblo llano, y se notaba en cada uno de sus actos.

Óscar estaba empezando a odiarle, algo impropio de ella. Pero si hacía algún otro comentario como que el puesto de Óscar era sentada en el jardín, pareciendo guapa y eligiendo , en vez de intentar jugar a soldaditos con los verdaderos hombres, lo iba a vapulear.

Rango de capitán o no.

Frustrada, se dirigió al jardín. A estas horas ya no quedaba nadie, y menos en la parte en la cual ella estaba.

Se sentía cada vez más irritable e irascible, y no era solamente el capitán. Había tomado la costumbre de llevar a todas partes el pañuelo. André no estaba, pero seguramente no tardaría mucho más, ¿verdad?

De todas maneras, a veces necesitaba el pañuelo para calmarse. No quería parecer desequilibrada, pero últimamente su padre no hacía más que comentar que tal o tal otro conde estaban buscando esposa, o se estaba cuestionando su validez en el ejército, las insidiosas palabras del otro capitán empezando a alterar el clima que ella con tanto trabajo había intentado crear.

Se sentía cada vez como si todo la superara.

Y el vacío de André parecía aumentar por momentos. No tenía a nadie que la apoyara, no completamente, y no podía contarle sus problemas o pensamientos a nadie, por temor a ser juzgada.

Von Fersen, increíblemente, había notado su creciente depresión, y había bromeado que estaba claro que tal vez necesitara distracción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ninguna fiesta, ni tan sólo en calidad de miembro del ejército.

Le había costado una barbaridad no perder los nervios. Muchas de esas fiestas la aburrían. Y además, ¿con quién hablaría? ¿Von Fersen, quien estaba demasiado ocupado durante ellas? ¿Algún otro capitán? ¿Alguna dama?

Simplemente, echaba de menos los tiempos en los que ella y André perseguían al Caballero Negro.

Incluso se había planteado volverse a vestir de dama, una vez, a ver qué tal. Bailar con algún apuesto caballero… Hasta que, no habiendo aún terminado de formular el pensamiento, lo desechó. Ella bailaría solamente con tres caballeros: su padre, Von Fersen (a quien había renunciado, al fin), y André. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo con un completo desconocido que sólo la categorizara por el valor de sus joyas y la calidad de la tela de su vestido, o, como mucho, su belleza.

Ella era mucho más que una bonita cara y un oneroso ajuar.

Solamente quería que la dejaran en paz, algunos días.

Al menos el cielo estaba azul esa tarde. Llevaba unos días extremadamente lluvioso, con el tiempo desapacible y el viento huracanado.

"¿Qué hace tan bella dama sola por los jardines de palacio? Acaso se ha perdido, ¿o espera a algún caballero?" Una voz masculina, suave y extremadamente conocida, llegó a sus orejas, y Óscar se quedó parada, por un momento, hasta que giró la cabeza.

André.

André.

André.

"Oh Dios." Susurró, mirándole al fin.

"No exactamente, pero puedes llamarme como quieras, siempre lo has hecho."

Óscar se quedó quieta, mirándole como si no hubiera posado ojos en él antes. Objetivamente, sabía que André había crecido tarde, pegando los últimos estirones a los diecisiete y dieciocho, pero seguramente había crecido un par de centímetros.

Con la piel un poco más morena, indicando tiempo al sol, trabajando duro, allí estaba. Evidentemente, había optado por no recortar su cabello, y aparecía largo y rizado, como siempre, pero con un aspecto un poco más cuidado.

Impecable.

Su traje estaba perfectamente limpio de barro, sus botas ligeramente manchadas, durante su paseo por el jardín. Dedujo que se había quitado el polvo del camino nada más llegar a casa, probablemente duchado, dado el estado de limpieza de su cabello, y cambiado a un traje limpio. Dado que ya era media tarde, y su cara aparecía perfectamente afeitada, debía de haberse aseado no hace mucho, no que André tuviera la espesa barba de algunos hombres.

Los mismos ojos, la misma cara. Tal vez un poco más de músculo, o tal vez fuera la compostura del traje, de muy buena calidad.

"Tal vez estaba esperando a que un apuesto capitán viniera a rescatarme." Replicó a su anterior pregunta, y André sonrió, aparentemente relajándose. André llevaba puesto el traje de capitán. Medallas y señales distintivas.

Capitán. Óscar sintió su corazón henchirse de orgullo. Por supuesto que André lo conseguiría, por encima de amiguismos y del dinero de otros candidatos.

"Oh, ¿un apuesto capitán? ¿Moreno de ojos negros, tal vez?"

"Tal vez." Óscar parpadeó, flirteando muy poco disimuladamente, y André sonrió un poco antes de recuperar la compostura.

"¿Y de qué tendría que rescatarla, dicho apuesto caballero?"

"Del aburrimiento, por supuesto."

"Ahh. Entiendo." André asintió, y un mechón de pelo le cubrió un ojo. Sí se había recortado el cabello, entonces, permitiendo que unos pocos mechones enmarcaran su cara.

"¿Desea usted ser tal apuesto caballero?"

"Tal vez. ¿Ve usted a una atractiva mujer, de cabellos rubios, y ojos azules, que además sea también capitana del ejército? Porque este caballero sólo rescata doncellas en apuros si son rubias, ¿sabe usted? Tiene los estándares muy altos."

No pudiendo más, los dos se echaron a reír.

Óscar no sabía qué más decir, ni cómo actuar. ¿Qué podía preguntar? Abrazarle estaba fuera. Semejante pérdida de compostura, y en mitad de los jardines, daría qué pensar.

Y de qué hablar. Y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

No por el momento.

"¿Espada nueva?"

"Vino con el cargo."

"Interesante. ¿Puedo verla en acción?"

"Ooh, un reto. ¿Qué nos jugamos?"

"Que el ganador decida."

"No es justo. Siempre ganas." André apuntó.

"Por eso mismo." Óscar sonrió. "¿Temes que incluso ahora que eres capitán te gane?"

"Oh, lo harás. No tengo duda."

"Perfecto. ¿Listo?"

Oscar desenvainó su espada, observando a André hacer lo mismo.

Comenzaron la lucha, con un aire ligero, sin esforzarse demasiado, observando los movimientos del otro.

"Buen movimiento."

"Gracias."

"¿Quién te lo enseñó?"

"Dennis. Gran muchacho."

"¿Dennis?"

"Está casado."

"¿Sí?"

"Se casó allí mismo. Llegamos juntos a Saint Michel y conoció enseguida a esta mujer. Se enamoraron rápidamente."

"Oh." Oscar dio una particularmente fuerte estocada, y André retrocedió, sorprendido ante la inesperada furia, pero decidiendo no comentar. Óscar había mejorado, entrenando en ocasiones simplemente para tranquilizar sus alterados nervios.

Por otra parte, André había mejorado mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Manejar una espada requería un excelente juego de muñecas, y gran fuerza y resistencia, y André parecía no cansarse.

"¿Y tú, Óscar? Me gustaría saber cómo te ha ido." Su voz estaba entrecortada mientras trataba de respirar.

"Bien."

"¿Sólo bien?"

"Sólo bien. Como siempre." Dio un ágil giro para evitar que la estocada rozara las solapas de su chaqueta "Las cosas en Palacio son caóticas, y el pueblo está alterado." añadió, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, para retirar un mechón de sus ojos. André asintió, sabiendo cómo eran las cosas de primera mano.

"Ya veo." Inhaló rápidamente, jadeando un poco. Óscar observó que la tira de cuero con la cual se había asegurado el pelo se había aflojado ligeramente, y algunos de los mechones más cortos habían escapado su sujeción, enmarcando la cara de André, algunos cayendo sobre sus ojos. Su cara estaba empezando a enrojecer por el ejercicio, y sus ojos brillaban al mirarla directamente a los ojos. Había algo travieso, como desafiante, en ellos.

Óscar había visto a André de esta manera centenares de veces desde su infancia, hasta hace seis meses; André era su compañero habitual de entrenamiento.

Pero lo que no recordaba era querer abrazarle de esa manera al verle con ese aspecto, y no dejarle partir de su lado.

Por supuesto, hace seis meses, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la vida, sin André a su lado.

Ese tipo de vida no merecía la pena ser considerado.

De todas maneras, Óscar sabía que ganaría. André tenía asumido, desde hace mucho, que nunca debería de causarle daño a Óscar, y siempre amortiguaba sus golpes y estocadas. Óscar sabía que no habría manera de evitarlo, si en todos estos años no lo había conseguido.

La cuestión era, ¿qué pediría como prenda de su victoria?

"¿Conociste a mucha gente?" preguntó, interesada, y André frunció el ceño, aparentemente sorprendido por el cambio de tema, y queriendo indagar más en cómo Oscar había estado todo este tiempo, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Sí." respondió, mientras ejecutaba una impresionante estocada lateral que Óscar apenas si pudo esquivar.

"¿Alguien digno de mención? ¿Alguna chica?" Oscar aprovechó el tropiezo de André cuando escuchó 'chica' y le acorraló un poco más frente a la alta pared de arbustos. La cara de André enrojeció violentamente.

Oscar se preguntó si su cara se sentiría ardiendo bajo su mano. Quiso saber exactamente cuánto.

"¿Curiosa, eh?"

¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¡Por supuesto que estaba curiosa! ¿Qué le había causado abandonar a su nana y a su mejor amiga durante todo este tiempo, no dar señal de vida alguna? ¿Qué le había consumido tanto tiempo como para no escribir una triste carta?

Tensando la mandíbula, Oscar arremetió.

"Vale, vale" André dijo, aunque su cara todavía seguía increíblemente roja. "Marie."

¿Marie? ¿Qué tipo de vulgar nombre era ese?

"¿Marie?"

Y no, so estaba celosa.

Y si la estocada era un poco más viciosa de lo normal, bueno, ella estaba todavía excitada de ver a André, y un poco de nerviosismo era de esperar.

"Aprendiz de modista." Respondió André. "Muy buena chica."

"¿Sí?"

"Era muy guapa, ¿sabes? Preciosa cabellera castaña, y ojos casi negros. Tenía las manos muy delicadas. Ascendencia española. Tenía un fuego interno…"

Óscar sabía que sus manos tenían callos en las palmas, tras largos años de manejar espadas, nada delicadas o frágiles. Eran manos que habían trabajado duramente. Pero algo más la molestaba…

¿Fuego interno?

¿Qué tipo de _fuego interno_?

"Dennis y ella son muy felices juntos."

¿Dennis? ¿La mujer que conoció Dennis y de la cual se enamoró tan rápidamente?

"¡Calma! ¡No me puedes trinchar! ¡Nana lloraría!" André se defendió, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Finalmente, dejaron de hablar, y Óscar venció. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, y sentía una pequeña capa de sudor empapando la tela de su camisa a su espalda, mientras mantenía la parte plana de su espada contra el cuello de André, para evitar hacer ningún corte.

Dejando caerse al suelo, ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, mientras trataban de recobrar el aliento.

"¿André?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Y mi premio?"

"¿Y cuál quieres que sea? Poco he traído de Saint-Michel. Lo puesto, y poco más. Pero ya sabes que si está en mi mano, te traeré hasta la Luna." André estaba sonriendo como un tonto, hasta el punto que las mejillas le dolían. Cuando Oscar no respondió inmediatamente, giró la cabeza para observarla. Ella le estaba mirando intensamente, un expresión muy rara en sus ojos, y tras varios minutos, empezó a sentirse incómodo bajo el atento estudio de su amiga.

"No deseo nada de Saint Michel." Oscar finalmente respondió, voz muy suave y casi inaudible. Nada en su expresión cambió, pero por algún motivo, sus ojos parecían más grises que azules en aquél momento. "Deseo que me des un beso."

André parpadeó, claramente no entendiendo la petición. ¿Beso? Se permitió a si mismo unos momentos de ensueño, en los que se imaginó abrazándola y besándola como siempre había soñado hacerlo, pero pronto la realidad se hizo patente. Óscar había pasado seis meses sola, y Von Fersen seguía enamorado de la reina. Lo que Oscar necesitaba era el afecto de un amigo, de un confidente, de alguien en quien ella pudiera confiar y relajarse, de alguien en quien ella pudiera encontrar consuelo.

Se inclinó lentamente, saboreando el momento, y depositó un casto beso sobre su frente, aunque no puedo evitar ruborizarse. Estaban en público, a pesar de todo, y la inocente acción podía ser tomada con muy malas intenciones por cualquier observador externo.

Por su parte, Óscar suspiró.

"Creo que no me has entendido." Amonestó a André, quien apareció confuso, y dudas empezaron a plagarle. ¿Y si lo del beso había sido una broma? Uh-oh…

"Lo-lo siento, no quise ofenderte…"

Se sonrojó todavía más ante su tartamudeo. Dios santo, ¿por qué tenía que convertirse en un completo patán en los momentos importantes?

"No, no, no ofendiste. Yo, lo que quería, era esto."

Óscar se inclinó sobre él, levantando la mano que había empuñado la espada y acariciando su cara, dejando sus dedos descender lentamente sobre su rostro, memorizando sus curvas y la suavidad de la piel de su mandíbula, cuando estaba recién afeitado. Sonrió cuando vio los ojos de André llenarse de confusión, oscurecerse con deseo, y finalmente rozó sus labios con los de él. No se atrevía a profundizar más el beso, pero André no tenía esos problemas, y la abrazó fieramente.

Cuando se separaron, ella comenzó a reir, eufórica y feliz, como una niña que no tiene ninguna preocupación, y rodaron un par de vueltas por el suelo, todavía abrazdos.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a abandonarme."

"No lo haré." André todavía reía. "Te he amado desde hace mucho, ¿crees que voy a dejarte escapar?"

"Nunca supe cuánto te quería hasta que no te tuve."

Inclinándose hacia arriba ligeramente, atrajo de nuevo los labios de André hacia los suyos.

Todo estaba como debía ser.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que han dejado un review a esta historia. Ha sido un placer leerlos.

Lo que no implica que no estaría encantada de leer más.

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído, tanto si dejáis review como si no.

Hypatia


End file.
